365 Days With Ikuto
by DoorDignity
Summary: Sent to Seiyo Boarding Academy for the rest of High School, Amu Hinamori decides that her life was officially ruined. But things don't turn out as planned, and the pinkette might just fall in love with a cat-obsessed boy who, by mistake, is her ever-so-charming roommate ･ Amuto
1. 01･ Prologue

**|01･PROLOGUE|**

_**"WHY DIDN'T **_you tell me, Amu!"

With a bittersweet grin glossing my features, I glanced up at my third step-mother, Atsumi. A tall woman who wore makeup to the extent that she resembled a clown in a sparkly sequin dress, anyone would've assumed that she was a cliché, mean blonde teenager straight out of a movie, if it weren't for her ever-so fake personality. However, living with her for two years had made it clear that her bright and friendly smile was all a façade, and I knew that she was anything but kind.

But, of course, the fact that she was cruel never seemed to cross my dad's mind and he proposed to her six months into their relationship. It was obvious that he was in love, so it was really too bad that the damned lady was only in it for the money that we didn't have. Not that I cared. It was only a matter of time before she found out that we were poorer than she imagined, and she would break up with him for the next guy she sees in a bar with a credit card. The only downside to that ending is that my dad would be devastated and go into total shutdown like he did when wife number two dumped him. A shudder ran through my spine as I remembered the scene. The poor guy really let himself go.

I still remember how he refused to eat anything, locked himself up in his room, and didn't shower for weeks. It was horrible, on both of our sides. Then, when out getting a drink at a pub, he met Atsumi, the person of my nightmares, hooked up, and began meeting each other more often, thus leading us to now. And because of that, I blame him for the situation I'm in.

"I didn't think it was that important," I said, trying not to let my smile fade into a scowl. So what if I pulled on the popular girl's hair? It was too bright for its own good anyways. Besides, she was the one who sent her "posse" to burn my wrist with pink blow driers. I just returned the favor.

"Not important? Being suspended for ten days_ is_ important, it's going to be on your permanent record!" she exclaimed, pacing around the room with her hand resting on her forehead while groaning. "You are so embarrassing to be around now," she sneered.

"She was already embarrassing to begin with," Saaya, my step-sister, snickered from the corner of the dining room as she painted her nails with pink nail polish. I sent a brief glare in her direction, in which she gladly returned with a death stare of her own. It would've scared the hell out of me too, but the body glitter that she splattered all over herself made her appear a lot less intimidating.

Saaya was one to wear skimpy clothes and heavy makeup, just to attract the male species, when in reality, she just made herself look like a fool. Yet somehow, her mom praised her for all that and more. Bad grades, partying late, drinking, hell, I wouldn't be surprised if Atsumi got her a car for quitting school and joining clown college. And since Saaya thought her mom's opinion was mattered, she acted as if she was the queen of the world. She was spoiled, that was for sure, but Atsumi didn't seem to care a single bit, and continued feeding her compliments and presents on everything she did. Even if she sucked arse at it.

"Anyways, I _will _be deciding your punishment, and until then, you have lost all phone and car privileges for two months. Do you understand me?" she questioned. I nodded indifferently, slipping my phone out of my pocket and into the artificially tanned hands of my step-mom. She stared at me curiously, probably wondering why I gave up without a complaint, when truth was, I felt like throwing a fork at her. Or maybe worse, a Moby Dick book, God knows how many pages are in those things. It took me years to earn enough money to pay for my car and phone, and even though the two were crappier than Saaya and Atsumi's attitude, I've grown attached to them in the best possible way, and I didn't feel like losing them up for two fan-freaking-tastic months because of Atsumi.

"Ha! That's nothing, mom, you should send her off to boarding school, or something," Saaya said, laughing evilly.

"Shut up, Saaya. Don't you have a pig to screw?" I asked, stealing another glare her way before fixating my attention back to Atsumi as I ignored her protests, only to see Atsumi with her index-finger on her chin in a thinking pose.

"That's actually not a bad idea," Atsumi declared, nodding vigorously. I stared at her wide-eyed, was this lady serious? The girl was_ joking_, for Pete's sake, she wasn't supposed to take her daughter seriously! No one does! "I've always wanted to get rid of you, and this is the perfect opportunity to do so. All I need to do is get your father to agree and pay for the school fees, then you'll be out of my life forever! Saaya, you are a genius, a complete and utter genius!" she cried cheerfully, complimenting Saaya for her 'genius' idea of sending me away.

Meanwhile, I sat frozen on the wooden dining room chair, gaping at nothing but the thin air in front of me.

Where was a Moby Dick book when you needed it?


	2. O1 ･ Yo

**|O1****･**** CHAPTER ONE|**

**_AN UNATTRACTIVE _**glare making its way to my face, I glanced over at the grandfather-clock that rested in the corner of Sieyo High's reception room. It was a little over six o'clock, and the sun was setting, transforming the sky into a beautiful orange color, but with the lack of air-conditioning, I swore I was going to be sprawled across the wood floor, unconcious and sweatier than grandma on a treadmill. Then one of the employees would have the unfortunate duty of reviving me back to life.

Okay, I'll admit I was being over-dramatic.

Still, it was at least in the upper nineties, and I had been the only person stupid enough to sport denim jeans and a thick sweater in a town with weather like this. It didn't help that I had to drag along sixty pounds worth of baggage, either.

"So, what are you doing here?" a blond in the leather chair beside me asks suddenly, flipping through a page of Gossip Girl Magazine whilst smacking noisily on a piece of gum, which I bit the inside of my cheek just in case I felt the need to blurt out something insulting about it. She glanced over at me from the corner of her eyes, flipping her gold locks out of her face. From the looks of it, she could've been mistakened for a small Kindergartner that got lost and ended up in a High School, but by the way she was wearing her uniform, or the fact that she was wearing a uniform at all, made it clear that she was a student here.

"I missed the Guide Tour," I replied, my chapped lips shaping into a frown as I remembered my precious car breaking down in the middle of the road. Now I had to resort to the receptionist who was currently off on her lunch break. For three fantastic hours. "You?" I asked, in attempt to keep the conversation going. Not so suprisingly, I didn't have much friends back at home. Maybe it was because they all adored Saaya too much to recognize me, or maybe it was because I was "cold and unapproachable", as my step mother and sister had put it so kindly. Either way, I was at the bottom of the food-chain, and as sad as it seems, I had no social life whatsoever.

"I was black-mailed into going on a date with some cross-dressing freak. He even has the nerve to be late, too. I think he's gay, really," she complained, furrowing her eyebrows in complete annoyance, her blank face painted to a cold glare as she grip around the pages of her magazine tightened.

"Oh," I said, and just like that, our conversation had ended. An awkward silence occupied the room a second later, only to be broken by the sound of heels padding against the hard flooring and a woman in her mid-twenties came stalking in. I immediately stood up, grinning in pure relief as I waltzed over to the receptionists' desk along with the receptionist herself. "Good luck with your date!" I called out to the blond before I reached the light brown desk.

"Sorry for the long wait, how may I help you?" she questioned, pushing up her red-rimmed glasses up gently. I shook my head, as if saying not to worry, before opening my mouth to reply, "I missed the Guide Tour, is there any way you can give me my dorm number?" I asked, watching as she typed briefly on her dusty black keyboard.

"Of course dear, can you give me your name and year? I'll find you as soon as possible."

"Amu Hinamori, Sophomore."

"Okay, Amu, you're in room 536. It's in building B - the bright pink one. Just keep head out the door and keep walking straight, you can't miss it. Is that all?" I nodded simply, thanking her as I dragged my suitcase behind me as I walked out the glass door.

_**3 5 6**_

I stared at the door in front of me in disgust. The wood was failing to stay on, and had fallen onto the black carpet. The numbers were supposed to be golden, but it rusted from age, causing a few corners to turn into a dark shade of brown - except for the three, of course. That one had already fallen off, leaving a slight imprint on the door, and it seems that they didn't care enough to replace it. Not only that, but I swore the door was going to fall off of the hinges if I opened it, seeing as it was already creaking because of the light wind that came in from the window that was placed at the end of the hallway. I heaved a sigh. No wonder Atsumi chose this place - the dorms were a dump. Well, at least, this one was.

"Man up, Amu. You wanted to leave home, this might be your only chance," I muttered to myself, taking hold of the door handle and pushing it open. The corners of my lips tugged up slightly when I saw that the room was decent enough to live in. Although there were some spider webs and dust bunnies stuffed up against the corners, this was definitely better than I had expected it would be. The light blue walls clashed perfectly with the dark wood flooring, and two beds had been placed in the middle of the room with a light wood frame.

I spotted a black suitcase resting against the dresser, and I knew I had been assigned a roommate, but from the looks of it, there was no one here. I told myself not to worry, maybe they were just out exploring the campus, or something.

I glanced between the beds, and sat on the one furthest from the window, leaning into the soft material of the dark green blanket. Only, it wasn't soft. In fact, it was quite hard, and I could feel a giant lump in the midst of the it. I furrowed my eyebrows. Lumps shouldn't be this big. My eyes widened with realization and I got onto my feet, staring at the bed.

A million thoughts ran through my mind. A pillow? Nah. Unless you put books in it, a pillow shouldn't be that hard. Damn it - maybe the giant rodents Saaya was talking about were real. I took a deep breath, shaking away my silly thoughts, and tore the piece of green cloth off of the mattress, only to see a pair of dark blue eyes staring back at me.

"Yo."

**a / n |**_ I apologize sincerely (not really) for the long wait. I'm kind of busy with school and all, but I promise I'll come update once in a while. Also, excuse the mistakes you came across (Now that I think of it, I probably should've put this before the story), because I rushed through it, and did not have any time to_ _edit through it. Oh, I'm also trying a new-ish writing style, what do you think of it?_


End file.
